


A Personal Victory

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand tingled from when it connected to the ball. He’d done it. A jumpfloat serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short… It was hard working with this prompt. Good news is it’s probably gonna be a prequel to tomorrow’s prompt! Written for Yamaguchi Week Day 6: Jumpfloat/victory

Yamaguchi looked down at his hand. He'd... He'd done it. He'd done the jumpfloat serve he's been practicing for ages. The moment his hand connected with the ball, he felt a jolt of electric down his spine, and a feeling of triumph. The rest of the Karasuno team watched with stars in their eyes, grinning from ear to ear with wide eyes. The next few minutes had went by in a blur. The sound of a whistle had broken his daze and he looked over at the scoreboard to see "KARASUNO: 25".

"Yamaguchiiiii!!" Hinata ran up to him and jumped up and down excitedly. "Did you see that? You jumped up and it was all like 'gwaahh' and you hit the ball and it was jumpfloat!! All your practice paid off!!!!" Yamaguchi smiled proudly as he high-fived Hinata's waiting hand. He looked up and saw the rest of his team's happy grins, and he himself glowered with happiness. He was finally able to do the jumpfloat serve, and actually contributed to the team's success.

"Yeah...I did!" He beamed and Hinata nodded excitedly, going on energetically about how Yamaguchi was so awesome and he's improved so much. "Mama Suga must be so proud!" Sugawara made a choked noise and gave Hinata a look, and Yamaguchi giggled. In a way, Sugawara _was_ like a mom, he supposed.

"H-Hinata, I'm not his mom!" He gave Hinata a weary, odd smile, and Daichi rumbled out a laugh and clapped Sugawara's shoulder with one of his hands.

"Suga, lighten up. You're sorta like the team mom, and if you're the mom then I'm the dad. Asahi, you can be the uncle." Asahi raised his eyebrows and looked at Daichi with a confused look.

Yamaguchi smiled at his teammates, taking a deep breath and feeling the spark in his hands. This was a victory he's surely remember.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/133036326537/a-personal-victory


End file.
